


Christmas Eve

by NightValeFluff



Series: Pen Pal Fluff Friday [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeFluff/pseuds/NightValeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil usually takes his niece on Christmas Eve and they go do fun Christmas Eve type things together all day. Carlos talks about the scientific process of snow (which as Cecil reminds him is a myth), they have cold treats and hot chocolate when the sun goes down. Then they give her a Christmas present to open early, and take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> So this was to be the final one shot for my pen pal but as you can tell it is not on time. So a bonus chapter will be added. Anyway here we go.

“Cecil, we are going to be late.” Carlos called as he slid his foot into his sneakers. “I’m coming.” Cecil called rushing into the room. “Let’s go.” Carlos turned the front door doorknob, “Wait.” Cecil pointed up to the mistletoe above the door. Carlos sighed but gave in and pecked the radio hosts lips before pulling open the door leading outside. “We need to get Janice before noon if you want to do anything with her today.” Cecil groaned but went along knowing Carlos was right.

“Uncle Cecil!” Janice called heading over top speed to her uncle and his boyfriend. “Hey jitterbug.” Cecil said leaning down to hug his niece. “Are you ready to go Janice?” Carlos asked peeking around Cecil’s shoulder. “Yes sir Mr Carlos.”  
“Janice, again it is just Carlos, okay?”  
“Okay Mr Car- I mean just Carlos.” Carlos smiled at the girl who smiled right back.  
“Wait Cecil. Here.” Cecil’s sister pushed a handful of bills into Cecil’s hand. “You know I-“  
“I know Cecil, you won’t take my money it makes me feel better if you do.” Cecil knew by the look in her eyes there was no reasoning with her. “Fine but I’m giving you change.” Cecil gave his sister a hug before turning back to his niece who was listening intently to his boyfriend explain something. “And then after the water freezes into the specialized crystalline form, the clouds expel it out and it is referred to as snow.”  
“Little early to be telling her Christmas myths now isn’t it? Next you’ll be telling her all about the omnipotent force that is Santa Claus.” Cecil ruffled Janice’s short hair before getting behind her and grabbing the handles on her wheelchair. “Hey Janice wanna see if you can beat Carlos to Mission Grove?” Janice nodded “You bet.” Cecil nodded as he and his niece bolted down the road toward Mission Grove Park a faint call of no fair as Carlos ran behind them.

As they arrived at the park the tunes of traditional holiday tunes fill the park. “Hey Uncle Cecil can we go see the singers?” Janice looked up at her Uncle pleading. “Ok but only for the municipally appointed amount of time okay?” Janice nodded a huge smile spreading across her face. Cecil made his way over to the singers who were finishing up the last howl of a Hanukkah tune. Carlos jogged over holding three cups of what to him appeared to be chocolate ice cream. “Here you guys go. Guy at the stand said these are the best holiday treats.” Carlos said passing out the snack. “ Thanks Carlos.” Both Cecil and Janice said in an almost synchronized monotonous voice. The trio sat there and watched and listened to the band for a while Janice occasionally asking Carlos about how he spends Christmas in his town. As the choir started into a carol about Kwanza Cecil realized they were edging close to their allotted time, as the sky grew dark either with the lowering of the sun or with a new omniscient presence. “Alright Janice let’s head back to Carlos and mine’s place so we can watch someone’s favourite Christmas movie and drink hot chocolate before sending you back home.” Janice nodded already excited at the prospect.

When they arrived Janice made sure to stop and kiss both Cecil and Carlos on the cheek under every sprig of mistletoe in the house before sitting down on the couch. Cecil popped in Elf as Carlos went to the kitchen to make mugs of cocoa before they all sat down and watched the movie. After the movie finished Cecil smiled at the sight of both his boyfriend and his niece sleeping on the couch curled around him. “Carlos?” Cecil whispered shaking the scientist awake. Carlos hmm’d as he slowly blinked his eyes open to look at the radio host. “Why don’t you fetch her present while I try to wake her up?” Carlos nodded still half asleep as he stood up and went to retrieve Janice’s present. “Janice, Janice wakeup.” Cecil shook and prodded at the young girl till her eyelids fluttered open. “Hey Uncle Cecil.”  
“Hey jitterbug, looks like you fell asleep. I think it is time we took you home.” Janice opened her mouth to protest but Cecil shot her a look that said otherwise. “Before you go though Carlos bought you a present. I know it is against city council rules to get more then one present per relative but he insisted so be kind.” Janice nodded, looking slightly more awake now that there was a promise of presents. Carlos came out holding a thin yet large box handing it to Janice, Cecil pulled out his phone preparing to take pictures. Carlos sat next to Janice as she resituated herself so that she had better access to her present. 

Janice slowly tore off the paper meticulously revealing a white box. “What is it?” Janice glanced between her uncle and the scientist confused. “The present is in the box Janice. You gotta open the box.” Carlos replied smiling and from Cecil’s point of view obviously holding back giggles. Janice removed the lid from the box, her eyes widening at the site of the present inside. “What is it jitterbug?” Cecil asked knowing full well what was already in the box. “It’s a lab coat, just like Carlos wears.” Janice beamed as she pulled the white coat from the box, her name embroidered on the pocket in thin lilac cursive writing. Janice shrugged it on smiling the widest she had all day. Cecil snapped a photo smiling, as the image not only captured his niece in her coat but also his boyfriend finally giving into his laughter in the background. He quickly set it as his background before putting his phone away. “Alright Janice time to go home.” Carlos said helping the girl back into her wheelchair. Cecil grabbed Carlos’s hand as they followed his lab coat clad niece to the door. “Wait Cecil.” Carlos pointed above the front door to the same mistletoe from earlier. Cecil smiled as he gave Carlos a big kiss, much to the disgust of his niece who made gagging noises in the background.


End file.
